Or ou argent?
by lilomanga
Summary: C'est les fêtes de fin d'année chez les Potter-Malfoy!
1. Chapter 1

auteure: Lilomanga

Pairing: HPDM ( on change pas ce qui marche n'est-ce pas?)

bla bla bla JKRowling, BLA BLA BLA personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc etc.

-Bon alors Dray or ou argent? demanda Harry tout joyeux.  
-Putain, Harry t'es sérieux?  
-Hé bien oui.  
-Bon, aller argent bonne nuit.  
-Maieuh, Draco t'es insupportable, t'es jamais content!  
-HARRY! Ça fait SIX fois qu'on a refait ce maudit sapin. Je ne sais pas si tu veux rattraper toute tes années où t'as vécu chez tes moldus mais là il est une heure du matin, demain les jumelles vont se réveiller à huit heures comme d'habitude vu que le mot GRASSE matinée ne semble pas faire partie de leur vocabulaire! Ensuite les premiers invités arrivent à midi donc là excuses-moi, mais je vais me coucher.  
-Ok, bonne nuit alors...murmura Harry les larmes aux yeux en se tournant pour ne pas se faire voir de son mari, qui le vit quand même.  
-Amour...Ne pleures pas, tu sais que je dis n'importe quoi quand je suis fatigué, excuses-moi, je suis vraiment désolé. Le blondinet attrapa son époux par la taille et l'embrassa tendrement.  
-C'est pas grave, répondit Harry en reniflant, d'une manière tout sauf élégante, et en essuyant ses yeux. T'as raison j'en fais peut être un peu trop.  
-Non, c'est moi qui devrait être plus patient, pose ta guirlande et on va se coucher, d'accord?  
Harry hocha de la tête et Draco déposa un mini bécot sur la tête avant de se diriger vers la porte du salon pour rejoindre leur chambre.  
-Mais...Et Draco?  
-Oui amour? Demanda l'ancien Serpentard en se retournant.  
-Donc au final or? Ou argent?

Un chapitre cours mais je pense qu'il seront tous comme ça je compte trois ou quatre je sais pas trop encore! bonnes fêtes à vous :D


	2. pancake de noël!

Auteure : Lilomanga

Pairing : HPDM (ou plutôt HPMDPM vu qu'ils sont mariés XD)

brigitte26 : Merci pour ta review et désolée mais on apprendra la couleur des guirlandes choisies dans le chapitre trois XD. Ouh là là que de suspens !

L'histoire et les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling mais vous le savez déjà n'est-ce pas ?

-Papa ! Daddy ! Réveillez-vous, allez, debout ! crièrent deux petites filles brunes.

-Harry, dis à tes filles de sortir de sur moi, marmonna un Draco émergent tout juste du sommeil.

-Ce sont les tiennes aussi je te signal…

-Mouais, allez les filles laisser nous dormir…papa et daddy sont fatigués.

-Mais vous avez dit qu'on mangerait des pancakes ! Commença une des deux petites (sur le ton mais t'avais dit qu'on mangerait des knacki…).

-Oui, en formes de sapin ! Finit l'autre avec une petite moue.

-Harry je te déteste avec des promesses débiles.

-Zarina, Eléa aller vous changer on arrive d'accord ? Dit Harry d'une voix douce.

-oui !

Les deux petites partirent bras dessus bras dessous en sautillant vers leur chambre commune alors que le blond enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller en étouffant un gémissement de désespoir. Il se leva ensuite après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de son mari en pestant contre son « abruti de mari qu'il l'empêche de dormir avant une heure du matin » et ses « adorables filles qu'il devrait droguer au somnifères pour pouvoir dormir un peu plus » mais avec un sourire qui laissait penser qu'il aimait bien sa vie comme elle était. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et entra dans la douche où il laissa l'eau chaude effacer les dernières traces de fatigue présentent sur son visage. Il posa sa tête sur les carreaux et soupira de bien-être en sentant des bras l'enlacer.

-Dray, je t'aime, murmura Harry en déposant un baiser sur l'épaule de son amoureux qui se retourna pour l'enlacer.

-Moi aussi, répondit Draco en frottant son nez sur le cou d'Harry, ce qu'il le fit rire car il était sensible du cou. Ce que Draco savait évidemment et en abusait encore et encore.

-Aller je vais préparez les pancakes, va t'occuper des filles amour, dit Harry à Draco entre deux baiser.

-Et pourquoi on ne ferait pas l'inverse d'abord, demanda Draco faussement boudeur.

-De un tu ne sais pas cuisiner et encore moins faire des pancakes en forme de sapin. Et de deux…euh…y a pas de deux, le un suffit largement en fait, dit l'ancien Gryffondor en sortant de la salle de bain en rigolant.

-Zarina, Eléa vous êtes prêtes ?

-OUI, papa on s'est préparez toutes seules comme des grandes, dit Zarina fière d'elle en regardant son papa de ses yeux vert glacé.

-C'est ce que je vois dit Draco avec en sourire en coin en avisant les tenues et coiffures de ses filles, c'est-à-dire deux robes argentés mises à l'envers, des nattes plus ou moins bien faites (mais plus moins que plus quand même selon lui). Et si vous mettiez vos robes à l' endroit et laissiez vos cheveux lâchés plutôt. Parce que là…niveau cheveux, ce n'est pas top.

Les deux petites filles froncèrent les sourcils (mimique prise de leur papa blond) avant qu'un sourirent diabolique n'étirent leur deux visage et qu'elles sautèrent d'un commun accord sur leur papa qui tomba à la renverse. Elles prirent ensuite le soin de de décoiffer leur papa en rigolant à gorge déployé. C'est toujours en rigolant qu'elles défirent leurs nattes et allèrent dans le salon.

-Hey pourquoi vous rigolez vous deux ? Et où est Draco ? demanda Harry.

-Vous ! s'exclama Draco qui arriva dans le salon avec les cheveux dans un état qui pourrait faire concurrence à son époux. Vous allez le regretter ! Il se jeta sur ses filles et les chatouilla jusqu'à ce qu'elles pleurent de rire. Et toi tu rigole de mes malheurs ? Demanda Draco à Harry qui rigolait aussi depuis l'entrée dans le salon de son mari.

-Moi, jamais…aller à table maintenant sinon je mange tout !

-Ah, non alors ! S'exclamèrent les deux filles en chœur.

-Je déclare officiellement ouvert le petit déjeuner du réveillon de noël ! Déclara Harry une fois tous installer à table. Nous avons cette année des gaufres, des pancakes, en forme de sapin évidemment, de la tarte à la mélasse, du jus d'orange, de pommes, de citrouille, du chocolat chaud, du thé et du café. Bon appétit mes amours !

-Bon appétit !

Voilà le chapitre deux, plus long que le premier mais court quand même, laissez-moi vos impressions et si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas ! :D

PS : Si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographes prévenez moi, Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par ma bêta merci !


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : lilomanga

Pairing : HPDM

Une fois le petit déjeuné fini, c'est de bonne humeur qu'Harry rangea la vaisselle avec l'aide de Draco (qui se contenta de regarder faire son mari évidemment) avant d'entamer le repas.

-Alors tu veux que je fasse quoi ? demanda Draco.

-Eh bien dans un premier temps si tu pouvais ne SURTOUT pas t'approcher de la dinde, je t'en serais redevable éternellement.

-Mais, dis carrément que je cuisine mal !

-Tu cuisine mal. Excuse-moi, mais t'as dinde fourrée à l'omelette et au ketchup l'année dernière était tout bonnement immonde. Heureusement que j'avais prévu le coup et demander une dinde de secours a 'mione.

-pff, connard, marmonna Draco en sortant de la cuisine une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.

-Je t'ai entendu ! Et je t'aime, s'esclaffa Harry. D'ailleurs si tu pouvais t'assurer que le salon soit propre et que tu mettais la table ça m'arrangerait beaucoup !

Le blond s'exécuta et après avoir rangé les jouets qui traînaient sur le sol, il mis une nappe verte sur la table et un chemin de table argenté, pour aller avec les guirlandes du sapin, cette année les couleurs de Serpentard était à l'honneur. Il mit des couvert en argent aussi et des paillettes qu'il parsema un peu partout ainsi que des pommes de pin que les filles avait trouvé dans le jardins et décoré.

-A y'est, j'ai fini !

-Mmh mmh, marmonna le brun qui avait une cuillère dans la bouche.

Le blond s'approcha et enlaça sa taille en embrassant sa nuque.

-Dray arrêtes, on n'a pas le temps Hermione et blaise arrive dans trente minutes et les filles peuvent arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Va t'occuper des jumelles au lieu de, oh mon dieu…DR…DRACO, tu…ahh.

-Oui, demanda Draco avec un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres en continuant à mordre le cou de son époux qui était hyper sensible avec des morsures et des coups de langues vicieux.

-Enfoiré ! murmura-t-il une fois Draco parti.

8 heures plus tard

-Le dîner est prêt, hurla Harry afin que tout le monde entende. Des bruits précipités se firent entendre et Ron s'assit en premier les yeux brillant, suivit de son fils et des jumelles.

-Ronald des fois je me demande pourquoi je t'ai épousé, dit Pansy en rentrant dans la salle à manger, ce qui fit rire Hermione, Blaise, Draco et Neville qui étaient derrière elle.

-Parce que je suis irrésistible ? demanda-t-il avec un visage d'ange.

-Irrésistiblement idiot oui ! Se moqua-t-elle.

C'est à ce moment, qu'Harry apporta la dinde et les patates.

-Attention c'est chaud, prévint l'ancien Gryffondor en déposant le plat sur la table.

-Bon appétit, déclara le roux une fois servit avant de commencer à manger.

-Oui bon 'pétit ! S'exclama un mini Ron assit à côté de lui entraînant les rires de la tablés.

-C'est pas ton fils pour rien en tout cas, glissa Draco d'une voix sournoise ce qui lui attira un tirage de langue du concerné.

-Bon les enfants, vous avez bien mangé et maintenant il est tard donc il faut aller au lit ! déclara Harry après le dessert ce qui lui attira des marmonnements mécontents de ses filles et du fils de Ron et Pansy.

-Et on ne râle pas, dit Draco d'un ton autoritaire qui fit taire les enfants mais qui lui attirèrent deux regards noirs de ses filles.

-Et elles ne sont pas tes filles pour rien, ajouta Ron un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Voilà, tous les cadeaux sont sous le sapin, déclara Harry une fois le dernier paquet posé sous le sapin. Ron tu peux manger les biscuits et boire le lait maintenant que…

-Hein ?! demanda le roux la bouche déjà remplit de gâteau ce qui fit rire Harry aux éclats.

-Bon, je vois que tu n'as pas attendu, s'éclaffa-t-il.

-AH padjon, tchen veux un ? demanda-t-il la bouche pleine.

-Non, merci. Dray, il va bientôt être minuit. Ça te dérange si je te donne ton premier cadeau maintenant.

-Non, mais pourquoi.

-Je ne veux pas te le donner devant les filles pour l'instant, murmura-t-il tout bas les joues rouges.

Le blond le regarda avec un air septique ce qui le fit rougir encore plus et baisser les yeux.

-J'attends.

-Ok, dit le brun en prenant une boîte emballé précairement dans un tiroir alors que tous leurs amis se rapprochèrent de Draco impatient eux aussi de voir le cadeau. Il lança un regard nerveux à Hermione qui lui sourit joyeusement.

-Aller, amour tu me tues d'impatience là !

-Oui, excuse-moi, tiens, dit Harry en lui tendant une boîte rectangulaire.

Draco ouvrit la boîte précipitamment et découvrit avec stupeur un test de grossesses déjà ouvert, il sortit le test de la boîte et observa la petite croix rose qui affirmait que le test était positif une bonne minute avant de regarder Harry incrédule.

-Tu…t'es enceint, encore ?!dit le blond d'une petite voix.

-Il…semblerait que oui, t'es fâché ? demanda le brun en se mordant les lèvres.

-Non, je…oh mon dieu c'est génial, pourquoi je serais fâché! Le blond prit le brun dans ses bras et le souleva du sol. Merci, merci. Je t'aime.

Le brun gloussa et ils s'embrassèrent alors que minuit sonna sous les applaudissements de leurs amis qui les félicitèrent.

-Joyeux noël, amour.

-Joyeux noël Harry.

Dernier chapitre, merci d'avoir suivi mon histoire à ceux qui l'on lut notamment à brigitte26 qui m'a laissé des reviews ça m'a fait super plaisir ! :D


End file.
